


The Long Tale

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fredegar Bolger is in the same year as Percy and Penelope, Gryffindor Tracey Davis, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, No Sackville-Bagginses, Primula and Drogo Baggins Live, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, The Hobbit Wizards but with ASOIAF characters added to the mix, The Potters Live, some of the relationships will be background only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The events of The Hobbit Wizards by Aria Breuer,from an unusual perspective.





	1. Exordium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Breuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/gifts).



This is a story concerning the eight years I spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, from 1991 to 1999. I was in Ravenclaw House,and made Prefect in my fifth year and Head Boy in my eighth,the first Hobbit to become Head Boy (my grandmother Adela Took was the first Hobbit Head Girl, in 1936). I was a Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and its captain in the 1996-1997,1997-1998,and 1998-1999 school years.

The primary point of view for this story is my fiancée,Lady Tracey Davis,who graciously agreed to transcribe her views of the strange events that occurred in the Wixen community of Great Britain during our time at Hogwarts. Her friend Aria Breuer also provided much information during our recording sessions, held between April 18,1999 and September 5,2000. These sessions were held in the History of Magic classroom at Hogwarts,where Aria’s grandfather (and our History of Magic teacher), Sylvester Breuer, transcribed our recordings onto paper. I am indebted to him for this service.

The idea of recording the events of (and leading up to) the Second Blood War was suggested to me by Samwell Tarly,who attended Hogwarts from 1987 to 1994. After graduation,Samwell became a historian of magic. At the present time,he is helping me in compiling a general oral history of the First Blood War,the interwar period,and the Second Blood War. That history will be available early in 2004:this work will be presented as an appendix.

In the light of the One and the Powers,

I remain,

FRODO BAGGINS

_March 1,2002_


	2. Prologue

The Song of Ice and Fire,as written by Frodo Baggins. I,Tracey Davis,his fiancée,am dictating it to him,today, April 18,1999.

———-

The Central Court of Hogwarts School is beautiful by night. The fire pit at the center burns brightly,and illuminates the House banners on the opposite wall. Above this is a drum tower with a truncated top that serves as Professor Vector’s quarters. The Long Gallery bisects Hogwarts in the opposite direction,heading to the Hobbit quarters. Below them are the Herbology gardens,the Quidditch pitch,and the Hufflepuff dorms. On the opposite side of the school are Gryffindor Tower,Ravenclaw Tower,and the Entrance Hall and Great Hall. The latter leads into the Long Gallery by way of the Grand Staircase and the Hall of the Hobbits. On the north end of the ring enclosing the Central Court is the Astronomy Tower,the tallest tower of the school. Opposite to the Astronomy Tower are Ravenclaw Tower and the Owlery,and the Hogsmeade road watchtower.

Anyways,enough about Hogwarts. I’m Tracey Davis,daughter of a Noble and Elder House. My dad’s pretty big in the Wizengamot,the governing body of magical Britain. He and I (my mother left him when I was 6) live in Brighton,in the old mansion that has served our family since 1455. I have the entire right wing to myself. Isn’t that nice?

One of my best friends is Aria Breuer,heiress to the Most Noble and Masterly House of Breuer. At the time my story begins,her grandfather had just replaced Cuthbert Binns as History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts. She’s a year older than me,so when my story begins she was in her second year. She already had a boyfriend,a guy named Tyrion. He’s short and smart,and of course in Ravenclaw.


	3. 1-1:Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won’t be as high a priority as some of my other works,but I will update when I can.

_**August 8,1991** _

”Tracey!”, Aria squealed as she threw herself into my arms after stepping out of the Floo Network. We were going to Diagon Alley today to get my school supplies.

”How are you?”, she asked. “I just got back from Godric’s Hollow. I actually got to meet Harry Potter. His parents are so wonderful. They answered  _all_ my questions about him.”

After a few minutes of back and forth chatter like this,she took me to Diagon Alley. It’s filled with magic shops of all types. You can buy almost anything there. And on a day like this,it was filled with people. 

I saw Lord Eddard Stark of Cliffside Hall leading his youngest son Brandon into Flourish and Blotts. I signaled Aria to follow me:she could chat with Brandon and I could get my school books for first year. They were:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic (1990 edition) by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Hogwarts:A History (1986 edition), by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_Transfiguration 101 by Jolyssa Miller_

_Magical Plants and Animals:A Primer by Theon Dunbar_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (1985 edition), by Newt Scamander and Raymond Goldstein_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentyn Trimble_

_How to Protect Against Dark Magic (both beginner volumes), by Niall Queensbury_

Quite a list,huh? It took me only 20 minutes to find and pay for them. Some of them were pretty hard to find.

Afterwards,we went to Madame Malkin’s robe shop. A hobbit whose name tag read HAMFAST GAMGEE nodded at us as he left. He was escorting a sandy-haired boy who I assumed was his son. I got gold and silver robes and Aria got forest green robes.

Next up was Ollivander’s. Mr.Ollivander greeted us with a wide,friendly smile.

”Do you know that Harry Potter was in here yesterday with his mother? A most pleasant young man he is. Actually,you just missed Lord Steffon Baratheon and his youngest son Renly....”

I tried out three wands that day. The first one was oak,the second elm,and both failed me. But I found a 12 inch,flexible silver birch wand that responded to me fairly quickly. I tried “Accio bag” on it and my bag flew into my hand. Mr.Ollivander clapped.

”Such a wonderful performance,Miss Davis! I think we have found the right wand for you!”

 Aria got her wand on the first try,a 10 inch chestnut wand that also was flexible. She grinned sheepishly as she tucked it in her pocket.

The final shop we visited was the Leaky Cauldron pub for lunch. I got a grilled cheese sandwich and Aria got a fruit salad. Afterwards,we used the Leaky’s fireplace to Floo back to my house. I couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts!

 


	4. 1-2:Gringotts

_**August 16,1991** _

I was eating breakfast when the fire turned green. Today it was Aria with two other friends of mine,Lisa Turpin and Lavender Brown. We ate breakfast and talked. Aria and Lavender got themselves pancakes and Lisa got sausages.

”So Tracey”, said Aria, “we’re kidnapping you for the morning and taking you to Gringotts Bank to access your vault. It’s between my family’s vault and Lavender’s. It’s Vault 837.”

When we had finished breakfast,we Flooed to Diagon Alley.

———-

Gringotts is a tall building near the end of the Alley that connects with Muggle London. It has been there since 1152 and is the only bank operated by Goblins. We arrived bright and early,shortly before 9 am. At 9:00 a goblin admitted us and told us that we had been expected for some time. We then walked up a flight of 95 marble steps into the bank itself.

The main atrium is 280 feet high and has a skylight nearly 250 feet wide. Like the ceiling of the Great Hall of Hogwarts,it is charmed to show the sky outside. Today was a cloudless day.    

A Goblin named Crugbit led us to a cart at the end of a long track. We sat on a bench at the rear of the cart and Crugbit manned a simple control desk at the front. All it took was a tug of a lever and off we went. The descent was long,and took us past a few other vaults. The vaults all had glowing bronze numbers and identification plates. At every 20th vault a young Goblin stood guard. Some bore cudgels,some bore short swords,and some just bore wands.

At the end of the track we came to Vault 837. It bore the name **DAVIS** on the front and my family’s crest (a golden Sun on blue) beneath it. Crugbit worked a sort of doorknob and the vault opened.

———-

I was amazed at the sight. I knew my family had some money,but this was just crazy. Golden Galleons were stacked as high as the ceiling,and silver pennies dotted the floor of the vault. There was a cache of documents hidden in a sinkhole in the center of the vault. I asked about them. 

Crugbit said, “These documents concern the various Davis estates. One contains your inheritance test form.”

After examining it all,we left the vault area via the cart and ascended to an office. A Goblin whose name plate read WRITESTHESKY unrolled the document. It read:

 _Tracey Gianna Davis_  

_Prime Heiress, NEH Davis_

_Race_

_Human (Wixen)_

_Families_

_Davis (birth,father)_

_Prewett (mother)_

_Travers (family)_

_Lupin (ancestry)_

_Higgs (ancestry)_

_Martell (ancestry)_

_Edgecombe (ancestry)_

_Tessanon (ancestry)_

_Breuer (ancestry)_

_Waynwood (ancestry,unclaimed)_

_Urquart (ancestry,needs to be verified)_

_Magical Blocks_

_None_

_Intra-systemic Potions_

_None_

_Contracts_

_None known_

 I handed the document back to Writesthesky,and we left Gringotts. Heading into Florean Fortescue’s ice cream shop,I spotted another friend of mine,Kellah Shafiq. We chatted about Hogwarts. Aria had some interesting things to say about Hobbits. 

 

 

 ————-

This is Crugbit:

Tracey:

Lisa:

Lavender:

Aria:

 

Kellah:


	5. 1-3: The First Day of Magic School

_**September 1,1991** _

The day had arrived at long last. I was going to go to Hogwarts.

For breakfast my dad prepared pancakes and milk. He had it prepared for both of us,and he gave our house elf Vicki a slice of bacon. Afterwards,we got ready to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. At 10:15,we Floo’d there.

———-

When we arrived,the platform was already busy. Lisa was there with Aria,a third year Hufflepuff called Nona who insisted that everyone call her ‘Sweet Dark Silence’,and a fourth year Gryffindor named Anne,who went by ‘Value My Heart’. I didn’t know them too well. Behind them were Lavender and a Ravenclaw second year named Cho Chang.


End file.
